The Spectacular Spider-Boy
by Limit-Breaker13
Summary: Eric Wars is your average 13 year old. At least, if you count having to dodge cars that are being thrown at you, Chasing burglurs that have purple wings, and a crazy alien goop constantly tring to take over your body as normal. Because in that case he's pefectly normal. Rated T for swearing. Also note that I have this listed under The Ultimate series because of Goblin.
1. Humble Beginings

Hey guys I've Decided to take a break from my Sonic/DragonBall Z/GT story and I recently re-watched The Amazing Spiderman 2 and learned Sony (who if you don't know currently owns the rights too Spider-Man Ughh) plans to restart the Spider-Man series again which inspired me to finally make a FanFiction about my OC character Spider-Boy I hope you guys like it. Oh and by the way the main character in this story is my OC also there may be other OCs of mine in the story including a few that are total OCs and not based off of anybody well see ya' and stay strong! - The Spectacular Spider-Boy Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hoooooooooooo!" I shouted as I swung through the city. "Hey my name is Eric Wars I'm 13 and I'm not exactly what you call a regular Teenager and I definitely don't have regular teenage problemse, unless you count having to deal with cars being thrown at you, burglars with purple wings, and crazy living goop from outer space trying to take over your body on a regular basis as "Normal" cause in that case I'm just your average Joe." "I'm sorry am I going to fast for you, in that case let me start from the beginning. It was about 2 years ago I was 11 and my 6th grade class was going on a field trip to Oscorp to check out the new laser exhibit. A kid I think his name was Crome Lite-House was putting his hands all over the glass that was shielding us from the lasers, but this was expected as he really liked lasers. But that's besides the point as I was watching the lasers (which I will admit were awesome) I had a(n) erie feeling about coming here, something just felt troublesome."

"Hey Eric" said my friend Sam

"What's up" I asked

"Well I hear they're doing some experiments on radiation a few floors above wanna go check it out?"

"But what about Emily?" I asked

"What she dosn't know won't kill her." said Sam

"It might" I said Sam just started laughing really hard you see Emily had the habit of wanting to know everything which is of course impossible but she tries anyway so not only would she get us in trouble she would never stop asking Sam about how he knew what they were doing a few floors above.

"Dude you have been hilarious latlely." he said while he continued to laugh.

"Nah I've just been lucky about what jokes I make and when I make them" I said. **(Whump!) **What the hell was that, the entire building was shaking.

"Eric what's going on!?" yelled Emily

"I don't know Emily" I responded **!****RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!** [wait a minute didn't Sam say they were doing research on something or other radioactive!] "Everybody we need to get out of the building **NOW!**"

"To the exits children" said our teacher.

"Crome come on, Eric I think he's too scared to move." said Emily

"Damnit, Emily get out of here I'll get Crome."

"But Eric-"

"No butts get out of here and take Sam with you he's over there now **GO! !GROANNNNNNNNN! **"Emily hurry the ceiling's gonna collapse." I yelled at her.

"Alright see ya' on the other side Eric" she said as she grabbed Sam and ran as fast as she could.

"Let's do this" I said and ran towards Chrome who was less frozen in place as the door to the laser room had been knocked open. "Chrome come on" I yelled while he just stood there. **!CREEEEEKKKKK,GROANNNNNNNNNNNN!** [Crap the ceiling is about to collapse.] As I thought this I saw a crap ton of craks appear in the ceiling above Chrome. I ran toward him as fast as I could and shouted "Chrome **MOVE!**" I shoved him out of the way just in time however he ended up in the laser room with a large part of the ceiling blocking the exit. I had just enough time to think [Damnit!] before the ceiling crashed on top of me, before I lost consciousness I heard Chrome scream and saw a bunch of glowing spiders desending towards me. [I'm going to die] I thought.

Hey guys sorry for the sudden cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist the chance unfourtunatly this chapter is a bit short because of this so sorry about that. Anywase have a good day, never give up, and stay strong see ya'. Also I'm posting this under The Ultimate Spider-Man because I love Goblin in that series by the way this series takes place at the end of season one and ends at season I don't know.


	2. What is 2 come

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2 thank you too wolfdragon you submitted the first review I've ever had and not only that you liked my story thank you very much b the way I don't have a set date by which I upload I just upload when I feel in the mood for a new chapter oh and be sure to suggest other stories for me 2 do however I will only do 2 stories at a time (i'm not going to do my Sonic/dragonball z/GT one for a while though so forget about it) and now

**On with the show!**

**Chapter:****2 What is 2 come.**

"Where am I?" That was the first thought that came into my empty mind after I lost consciousness. "Ughhhh" I groaned as I sat up, I looked around "This doesn't make any sense, I mean one moment there's a celling falling on top of me, and the next moment I'm atop a building I mean what' up with that?! [Speaking of which why am I here] I wondered I looked behind me to see the sign of Oscorp "What the, why am I on top of Oscorp?" I walked towards the rooftop exit and then I got there I gave one last look-around and spotted a telescope on the edge of the roof. I went to it and when I got there I tried to move it to get a better look but it refused to budge not even in the slightest bit, I sighed and decided just to look through it as it was. What I saw will forever haunt my nightmares. Spider-Man dead chocked by the Green Goblin who himself was killed by venoms tendrils going through the goblins body. Finally Venom was dead because the face under the symbiote was gone, Eddie Brocks head had been torn off but by whom?

Grahhhhhhhh. From Behind me I hear a bone-shattering growl and I shiver as I turn around to see a kid a little bit older than me facing off against a green symbiote. The costume he was wearing was just like Spider-Man's except for his mask which rather than covering his whole face covered only his eyes and went around his head at eye-level. Suddenly they both kneeled over and fell unconscious well almost unconscious the Spider-Man looking one said my name. "Eric what have you done to yourself you've finally killed Death, but was it worth it u finally killed him but Spider-Man, Nick Fury, Captain America and the rest of the Avengers all of the world's heroes and villains Killed in a WAR [hey I'm still making jokes] (he thought) all so there could be peace. But how can there be peace, on an empty planet. Emily, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, I couldn't save you I couldn't save Sam I couldn't save any of you. *Sob* *Sob* I'm so sorry. Then his Fist hit the ground. No, no sobbing I can fix this if I can get a message to my past self. On the Day I got my powers."

"Is that why I'm here?" I asked

"God, yes it worked"

"Mind explaining what's going on here"

"A year after I got my powers I was recruited as Spider-Man's Sidekick which worked pretty well we even took on Venom and Carnage at the same time, and WON. It was everything I'd ever Dreamed it would be until HE came back when I first met Death here he just wanted help surviving on the planet so he used my body, I didn't volunteer but the power it gave me was worth it or so I thought. After we beat Venom and Carnage Death detached itself from my body and took the power from both of them now he had a year and a half of my power accumulated and the power of Venom and Carnage. We didn't stand a chance with our Condition so we ran it was the only thing we could do run to shield tell them I fucked up big time. But Nick he knew mine and Spidey's parents and rather than yell at us decided to help us Long Story Short me and Spidey could take on the agents of SMASH (4 hulks and 1 T-rex) easily (as long as they didn't try to hard) by the time we were ready, but we never could have guessed how strong our enemies had become or how many people Death had killed and when he killed Emily I finally snapped and started a one man war against Death but with each Hero and Villain he consumed the energy of he became stronger and stronger but I kept becoming stronger as did Spidey and all of our villains in other words me and Spidey became the two of the most powerful beings on earth in the Universe even but we couldn't handle the final battle. Death absorbed the powers of all of our villains except the Green Goblin and Venom and he also absorbed the powers of the villain's side-kicks in other words we were dead meat but some-way some how we got to this point I am the last living being on earth and I task you with one thing and one thing only"

"and that would be"

"Stop this war before it happens and save Emily and Sam alright" he was starting to get a look in his eyes and he fell to the ground.

"I promise" I said

"T uuuuu." He spoke with his last breath

"I promise" as said as I woke up in a hospital room.

"Eric" two people said as I woke up and they proceeded to tackle me with hugs "Your Alright when we found you the Doctors said you and Chrome might not make it but now your awake yea!" Emily said

"Well I might not make it with you two crushing my LUNGS" I said

"Oops sorry Eric" said Sam

"It's Alright dude" I said as I looked at my hands

"Something wrong dude" asked Sam

"Just wondering what my futures going to be like" I said.

**I understand this isn't the story u guys want updated but its been too long since I Updated it and so I might take a break from My Randy CunningHam fic either way have a brucetacluar day guys and by the way the goblin in my story is the same as the one from the tv show Ultimate Spiderman Chao Guys.**


	3. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Hey my loyal fans I'm back with the spectacular spider boy chapter 3 I know you guys want me to update my Randy Cunningham story but I'm trying to catch his one up for a reason that might shock you. Eventually there will be a fight between someone in that story and someone in this story alright so here comes.**

**Chapter 3: Itsy Bitsy Spider.**

**Eric's P.O.V**

It's been about a week since I woke up in the hospital since then I've researched symbiotes **(What Venom, Carnage, and Death are.)** but have found no record of a green symbiote and Shield might have found out about my research but when they showed up at my house Nick Fury just asked me a few questions and did a few tests on me then he asked me to be a shield agent as I wouldn't have been the youngest. I respectfully declined and asked why me. He whispered in my ear

"Because you aced all of the tests."

"So" I whispered back

"These tests are designed to find people with the probability of getting mutant or super-human powers and you aced them do you know what this means?"

"No" I said biting my lip.

"It means you have a high probability of gaining both mutant and super-human powers."

"Wow but still no I don't need the drama of being an agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. He stood up and said

"Understood" he then nodded and said "LET'S MOVE OUT MEN" after the men left my parents asked me why they were here in the first place.

"Well I was doing research on symbiotes and apparently there tracking websites for people like me."

"What do you mean people like you" they asked in sync.

"People researching symbiotes" I said calmly on the outside at least. In this world of mutants and super heroes I long ago promised myself that if I ever got superpowers that I wouldn't let my parents find out. They worry about me enough after all. So after that I went upstairs and decided on designing my costume to be just like the one I saw future me wearing when the realization hit me. What if it had just been a dream? No. I couldn't take that chance if what future me said was true then I needed to be as prepared as possible for the upcoming war. So I turned on the song PAIN by three days grace and sang along while I made my costume.

**INCOMING SONG!**

Pain by three days grace.

Pain, without love.

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world you can understand.

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand.

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

Anger and Agony

Are better than misery

Trust me, I've got a plan

When the lights go off, you will understand.

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain, rather feel PAIN!

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know that you're wounded

You know, You know, You know, You know, You know that I'm here to save you

You know, You know, You know, You know, You know I'm always here for you

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know that you'll thank me later.

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all, rather feel pain than nothing at all.

RATHER FEEL PAIN!

After I sang to the song a few times the suit was done it looked just like Spiderman's except there were no gloves there were boots those and the mask would curve around my head on eye level so I could slip it on and off without much trouble. Besides it was either that or a full on head cover so you couldn't see any skin or hair. I even tried it on, and it fit like a glove. This was good considering I was wearing it over my clothes however in a real situation I'll be wearing it under my clothes. I took off the suit and decided to see if I could shoot webs like Spider-Man can. So I put my fingers in position and pushed down and to my surprise absolutely nothing happened. And because of this I was beyond angry so I punched my wall not expecting anything except I broke through the wall a bit. I pulled my fist out of the wall and quickly covered it with a hulk poster. Was that the same kind of Spider-Strength Spider-Man had, if so then maybe my powers are just developing slowly but I decided to try one last thing. I put my hand on the wall then my other hand and then my foot and luckily it stayed so I put my other foot on the wall and was amazed when I didn't fall down so I slowly crawled up the wall and on to my ceiling then I realized, [wait how do I get down]. I tried pulling my feet off and they came off easily so I was hanging on my celling with my hands. I finally had super powers and it felt amazing. I pulled my hands off the ceiling and fell onto my bed laid down and wondered [what else will the future bring].

**That was the end of chapter 3 I hope you guys liked it I don't have very much to say right now except thank you guys for reading it means a lot to me and as always break your limits bye-bye!**


	4. Meeting the Hero

**Hey I wanted to get chapter 4 done as soon as possible so here it is. Now I don't actually have anything to say so here comes**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Hero**

**Eric's P.O.V**

The next day I woke up and immediately got to work on the costume by adding an mp3 player and police radio scanner into the places above my ears on the mask. I tested them out and everything before I decided to go on my fist patrol around the city. I put on my costume and stepped out of my window and jumped into the tree in our front yard and jumped from tree to tree from yard to yard until I reached the start of the city about 3 blocks away and I started climbing one of the tall buildings nearest to me. It took about 25 mins before I got tired of climbing and luckily reached the top of the building so I vaulted over the edge of the building and on to the roof. I raised my hands in the air in rock on signs **(Which is what Spider-Man's hands look like when he's using his webbing) **and to my surprise webs shot out of them. "Well that would've been useful" I said suddenly my head tingled and I had an urge to look upwards and I did just in time to see a purple winged people making off with cash from a bank I shot a web up at them and pulled them down to the building. They looked at me and laughed

"Who called the Spider-Man Rip-off we want the real deal beat it kid"

"Rip-off they call me ooh you are so getting a beating"

Meanwhile

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

"Police were tracking two purple winged bank robbers who called themselves the birds of prey, when they were suddenly pulled out of the sky on top of the Wizard Comic **(Wizards is an actual magazine they own themselves) **building near the outskirts of the city." "Police are currently trying to get a chopper in the air in order to see what has transpired but it might take a while"

"The birds of prey huh, sounds like the vulture got some new lackeys, but I know I can deal with them" said Spider-Man too himself while he swung towards the building he rose above it before jumping off his web and landing on the edge of the building ust in time to see a fight start between Spider-Boy and the birds of prey.

**Eric (Spider-Boy's) P.O.V**

I threw a few punches at the vulture like people hitting them with more force then they anticipated breaking their guard allowing me to do a scissor kick to the both of them.

"You might be fun alright we'll switch out I get him first" said the older looking vulture person. None of us noticed Spider-Man on the other side of the building.

"Alright let's do this" I said running at him. He flew in the air so I jumped up to him smashing him back down to the building I did a few front flips while falling and as he started to get up I kicked downward at his back pushing myself forward while landing a blow on him. He threw talons at me and my head buzzed and it's as if it told me where to move in order to doge the oncoming attacks so I listened to it which allowed me to doge all of the talons. I then did a backflip landing on my hands as the vulture like person charged at me. When I landed I used my hands to propel me towards him and kick him with both feet in the chest. He started panting.

"What are you we're supposed to be a match for Spider-Man how are you wining?"

"I don't know but I'll let you in on a little secret"

"I'm listening" he said

"This is my first fight ever" I said

"WHAT" yelled the bird of prey using his momentary bewilderment I charged him and knocked him to the ground. I then proceeded to web him up, and look at his associate. They both had a different feel in my head

[I guess this is what the Spider-Sense is] I thought. I decided to see if I could focus my spider-sense on one thing and be able to sense it from a greater range and to my surprise it worked but I sensed something else near it. I opened my eyes to see my favorite hero Spider-Man approaching me after having placed some sort of device a, tracer I'm guessing on the other bird of prey.

"Oh my God you're Spider-Man" I said

"Yes and you are" he asked

"Spider-Boy" I replied

"You did a good job here Spider-Boy, so you live around here"

"Sorry Spider-Man can't answer that"

"Good answer cadet" Spider-Man proceeds to pull out a shield card "I hope you want to join shield it would be nice to have another spider person on the team."

"Sure why not but my identity is kept secret"

"We'll see what fury says about that but I'll call down some shield air buses to pick us up and bring us to the tri-carrier." He said while looking at his wrist communicator and saying something I couldn't hear.

Suddenly a shield air bus comes down and Spidey get on it I follow his lead.

"Hello I'm agent Coulson" said an agent on the inside of the air bus.

"I'm Spider-Boy" I replied

"From what we saw on our cams you'll be a good super hero but you'll need training."

"Thx I appreciate the compliment" I said. As the air bus went towards the tri-carrier I couldn't help but wonder what was happening. Future me said I didn't meet Spider-Man for a year so why was I meeting him now. And again I wondered [What will the future hold now]

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short I wanted to get it done while the idea was still fresh in my mind anywase thx for reading and I hope you enjoyed it also remember always break your limits bye-bye!**


	5. Shield Entrance Exam

**Hey guys Limit-Breaker13 here with chapter 5 also I wanna say a lot of my OC's are the same (mostly the boy ones) in the way that they love singing and have great voices. Just thought I'd throw that out but get ready because here comes.**

**Chapter 5: Entrance Exam.**

**Eric's (Spider-Boy's) **

I was on a Shield air bus with an Agent Coulson and My personal Hero Spider-Man. We were almost to the Tri-Carrier when I asked Spidey a question "Hey Spidey"

"Yeah Spider-Boy"

"What's shield academy like"

"It's well you'll find out if you decide to join shield I guess."

"I guess" [This is all wrong during my research on symbiotes I found out about Agent Venom that works for shield. But isn't Venom supposed to be a bad guy? And I was told I would meet Spidey after a year but I met him on my first day what's going on here?] Thought the young hero Spider-Man noticed a look of confusion on the boy's face and said

"I bet your wondering why Shield didn't study you or anything before I approached you on that building arnt you?"

"A little" I said truthfully

"Well shield is launching its biggest Super Hero initiative yet and they wanna make another team. And I come along and see another spider-person take down 2 bad guys who said they were supposed to be a match for me, well in short I see potential in you.

"Wow thx Spidey I really appreciate it but, (I stood up) I need sometime too think about how I'm gonna run this whole super hero thing.

"Wait until you meet my team, and then decide whether to stay or leave k. I thought about just leaving, but this was Spider-Man and a chance to work with. You know what God Damn me if I refused to take a few chances.

"Alright Spidey I'll meet your team."

"Great I think you and my team will get along great." I smiled

"I hope so I responded. When we got to the tri-carrier Nick Fury immediately started asking questions like who was I, who was I under the mask, and why I was here. After we answered all but one of his question (to his hatred) we went to the training center where Fury says before I meet the team they were going to watch me take the entry exam. I'm fine with this so I get in the testing room and wait for the test to begin.

**Let the battle begin!**

They came out of nowhere, attacking from my left my right in all directions. Luckily my Spider-Sense and agility allowed me to doge them all except one which hit me **HARD** and I took the blow and kept rolling because I knew I would lose otherwise. I used my webs to grab 4 of them and swing them around smashing other ones into bits. But it seemed to be that there was no end to them, I got mad at my powerlessness as they overwhelmed and piled on top of me. That is when I felt something change I can't explain how it felt exactly so ill explain what happened. If you remember when Nick Fury invaded my house he said I had a high probability of becoming a person with both mutant and super human powers. This is where that takes effect, this is where my mutant powers awaken and combine with my spider powers. Suddenly my eyes or rather my pupils had changed from the round shape every human has, into the shape of the spider emblem on my chest and back. Yet at the same time I felt more powerful so powerful in fact I was able to do this. I steeled myself and started pushing upwards using all my new-found strength I pushed and to my surprise I lifted the entire pile of robots and threw it against the wall causing the pile to explode. I had just passed the test and my time was, well I didn't actually get to see my time as everyone was now in the room and I was falling to floor almost unconscious.

**Fight over the winner is SPIDER-BOY!**

I woke up while hooked to some machine and for some reason I felt anger inside me an almost overwhelming anger but I held it back now was the time to be calm and preserved so, I opened my eyes. After my vision cleared a bit I saw people sitting in a chair people I didn't recognize but they felt familiar to my Spider-Sense.

"He's awake fury" said a mysterious voice

"Thank you for the warning " "Hello Eric nice to see your awake" I immediately panicked how did he know my identity? "I bet your wondering how I know your identity, well to make a long story short we hooked you up to this machine after you passed out and your name popped up when we were about to register you. I'll go into the mechanics of that later but for now we haven't told our parents about you being a superhero but there is something would like to explain to you about your powers."  
"Yes you see Eric your powers arnt just spider based there also radiation based gamma radiation to be exact."

"So what I'm like a spider hulk?

"Well it seems the gamma radiation only increases your abilities rather than adding to them in the first place."

"So basely the angrier I get the more my powers increase sweet."

"Yes and you have another power that's mutant in origin"

"And that would be"

"The power to evolve yourself in extreme situations for instance being over whelmed or being out sped or out fought. Your mutant ability which is also activated by anger and frustration will allow you to rise to the occasion as they say."

"So if I play my cards right I'm virtually invincible?" I asked

"That seems to be the case" said Nick Fury "Anywase meet your new friends at shield academy Peter, Ava, Sam, Luke, and Danny." My eyes widened

"Spidey, Tiger, Bucket head, ("Hey!" said Sam) Power Man, and Iron Fist."

"That's right" Peter said "And as fury said Welcome to shield academy Eric we hope you survive your stay." I gulped.

**Alright guys that was chapter 5 I hope you liked it I actually did edit this one and I will try to edit my stories before I post them from now on anywase always break your limits and bye-bye!**


	6. There are shadows in the sun

**Hey guys it's been a while hasn't it, Look I know I said I would update my Randy CunningHam fic but I finished writing this chapter of Spider-Boy first so I decided to upload k, thx for understanding. Anyways**

**On with the Show! Chapter 6: "There are shadows in the sun"**

**Spider-Boy's P.O.V**

I was walking through my middle school when suddenly the new principal **(who we all know is a shield Agent)** approached me.

"You're Eric right?" she asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Come with me please" so I followed her into the arts and crafts room. "Please take a seat" so I did

"What's all this about ?" I asked

"Nick Fury need you and the rest of your team at the tri-carrier in about, 3..2…1….NOW!" She yelled as she slammed down on a button on her wrist communicator

"Wait you know Nick" suddenly I was falling downwards "FUURRRRRYYYYY!" A few minutes later I was at the tri-carrier while it was underwater. "Woah cool." I said as I looked at the windows of the tri-carrier

"I know the feeling" said Spidey whose voice came from out of nowhere. So I looked up and sure enough there he was hanging there above me. Unfazed I decided to ask a few questions,

"Hey Spidey"

"Yeah"

"Is your webbing artificial or real?"

"Artificial same as yours"

"Actually mine is real" Spidey fell to the ground dumbfounded.

"WHAT!" he and the rest of the team **(who had been for some reason listening to their conversation)** yelled.

"My webbing is natural I thought Spidey's was too."

"That is so cool" said someone from behind me someone I recognized I turned around and saw none other than.

"EMILY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

"Haha" "I may or may not be a mutant" I ran up and hugged her, we both blushed and I let go when I realized what I was doing.

"So yeah, I'm so glad I don't have to keep my powers a secret from you of all people." I paused "What are your powers anyways?" I asked

"I can control light and my density as well as fly" she said quietly almost in a whisper in fact. This time _I _was dumbfounded,

"So let me get this straight you can fly."

"Mhm"

"You can become almost indestructible"

"Yep"

"AND, you can control light"

"Hehe, yeah"

"AWESOME!"

"Wait what?" she said

"You're like the ultimate super-hero, you can get places fast with flight, and you can hit hard both up-close and far away with either light beams or Hardened fists."

"I am so glad you're happy, unlike how my parents reacted"

"How did your parents react?" I asked

"They revealed to me that they were purifiers and they tried to kill me" she said nonchalantly **(Purifiers were to my knowledge introduced in X-Men Destiny it's a great game by the way basically they live to kill mutants and those suspected of being mutant)**

"HOW COULD THEY TRY TO KILL THEIR OWN DAUGHTER?" I yelled enraged, she sighed

"I don't know" she said "But shield has them locked up and their going to try and rehabilitate them" she said forcing a smile, I put my hand on her shoulder

"I hope the rehabilitation goes well" I said.

"Me too" she said, I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey after we take care of whatever Fury needs us to how about we go and get some slurpees from 7-eleven k?"

"That sounds nice" she said. After that we all went to the bridge to see fury, when we got there he had a person pulled up on screen. Next to the person on the screen was the word limit under which I had been expecting to see a list of limitations except there was none. The person himself was dressed in a black jacket and a white T-shirt with the hood of the jacket covering his face he was wearing black jeans with white shoes and socks.

"Alright let's get straight to business" Nick Fury said turning around to look at us. "This fella here is named limit which is ironic because he seems to have no limits."

"n-n-n-n-n-no limits" I say.

"That's right" said Fury.

"So he's kinda like me, right?"

"In a way yes, but in a way no".

"Huh?"

"As I said he has no limits, or so it seems; while you Spider-Boy do have limits you can overcome any limit"

"Well then how do you expect to beat him in case he goes rouge huh?" said Emily

"Spider-Boy you are our plan in case he goes rouge you and the hulk are our only options and we'd rather not have the hulk destroy a city while trying to defeat a shadow master."

"A shadow what now?" I asked

"A Shadow Master is what we call people who can manipulate shadows with extreme prejudice"

"That's Limits power, shadow control; what's so bad about that?"

"The problem is he can moderately control light so it doesn't affect his shadows, AND he can improve his skills and get more of them indefinitely or again so it seems."

"So what do u want us to do?" Emily asked

"I want you two to try and convince him to join shield" I facepalm

"You want us to try and convince someone with potentially _limitless_ power to do something they might not wanna do." I said it more as a statement and not as a question I realized Fury was giving me a look as Emily snickered. Fury put his hand on his forehead and sighed

"Just don't get banged up too bad if he doesn't wanna join alright."

[Is that worry I hear in his voice] I think

"Alright Fury we'll do our best to get him to join the team, hopefully without fighting" said Spider-Man. Soon enough a shield air bus dropped us off at a roof about 2 blocks away from where Limit was last detected. We started jumping from building to building at least those of us that needed to jump.

"It's kinda nice having someone else to share the skies with" said Nova **(AKA Bucket Head)**

"Thanks Nova" said Emily who was feeling very welcome on the team. When we got to the alleyway of Limits last known location I realized something I could tell the difference between superhumans, mutants, and regular humans. They all have a different feel to my Spider-Sense even more so then the different feels between people themselves. And right now I was feeling a kind of neutral flow from all around us, coming from the walls themselves and that's when it hit me.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE ALLEY" I yelled as I pulled Emily out of it. Suddenly everyone else except Spidey got sucked up into a huge bag of pure blackness that at the top got tied as the bag was thrown to the side. Then out of the Shadows of the alleyway stepped limit.

"Hmph that's less than I was expecting to get" he said

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WE JUST WANNA TALK!" screamed Emily worried for her teammates

"I have no interest in talking besides, you walked into my territory"

"Grrrrrr, we will defeat you" I said.

"Oh really I hope you're not expecting to beat me with light" he said

"Why because you can control it" I responded

"No." "Because there are shadows in the sun." he said

**Alright guys what a chapter it introduces my character limit who is not a total dick you'll find out why later, anyways thx for reading guys and remember "Always break you limits."**


End file.
